User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 58
RE:RE:RE:RE:(You get the point.): Super Smash Bros for the 3DS CPW Countdown Thank you very much. You still want to do it? As in each day say how many days we got until Super Smash Bros for the 3DS comes out (You can be one of the people.)? It'll be fun! Lets Smash! (talk) 20:58, September 19, 2014 (UTC) RE:(You get the point.): Super Smash Bros for the 3DS CPW Countdown You sure? I would love to see you be one of the people to help countdown the days until Super Smash Bros for the 3DS! Plus, it wouldn't hurt to! Oh, and please pass on the message to the other admins. I'd love to see them help me out. Lets Smash! (talk) 21:02, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Resignation Hi Penguin-Pal! As you can probably tell, I've been really inactive a lot lately. I've been really busy with social life, school, and YouTube. :P Anyways, I'm resigning as bureaucrat here on the wiki. I will keep my admin rights, but I don't think I need the bureaucrat rights anymore. I think they should to someone who is more active. I'm not leaving the wiki or anything, I will be staying a little while longer. I will keep my admin rights, and I will try to be more active. -- S h u r o w 03:41, September 20, 2014 (UTC) VisualEditor in Recent Changes Hey P-P, I was wondering if you would be able to answer my question: Would it be possible to create an option in that would filter all edits, allowing you to view only these edits at once? The reason I ask this is because I've noticed that a decent amount of edits made through the VisualEditor have been tending to be not the best. I feel that giving the option to to hide source mode edits and view only visual edits (the option being in this box) would help users monitor errors specifically made in VisualEditor. I am unsure if this is possible, but if it is, I think it would be useful. Anyways, I'd like to hear your (or anyone else who reads this) opinion. Thanks, Jeserator HTTR! 04:48, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Mascots Hello penguin pal i was wondering if you could clarify this for me is Cole Plante, Sabrina Carpenter, Zendaya and Violetta a mascot? and if not Why? thanks Peter879 (talk) 11:53, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Colours Hey penguin-pal i was wondering what the id would be for Dark Black,Unknown Blue and any others like that since they are place holder colours would that mean the id is like _____ or something? anyway i also have one more questoin do u know what the my pengin exclusive colour is? thanks . Peter879 (talk) 14:00, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Colour item id How does that tell me what the item id is? Its just telling me the colour id not the item id. oh and what is f00d? Peter879 (talk) 14:16, September 22, 2014 (UTC) I dont understand hey penguin-pal i still dont understand about the colour ids as you can see they are all unreleaced so can you just find them or tell me how to find the ids for these colours: Unknown Blue,Maroon,Old Blue,Dark Black and Light Purple also how come we know what the id is of lavender not maroon even though it lost the colour vote and it was in the same colour vote as maroon and we never new the id for that. thanks Peter879 (talk) 22:30, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hi, I'm not sure who to contact for this, but I will be absent for a week starting Wednesday. Thank you, Fancypantsguy8 (talk) 03:50, September 23, 2014 (UTC) O berries hey penguin-pal i resently added some pictres of those new o berries and i put them on the o berry page http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/O%27_Berry but the problem was i didnt realy know what to call them or say for them plz help out oh and if u can can u maby try and get better pictures with no baclground thanls for helping out. Peter879 (talk) 12:17, September 23, 2014 (UTC) 'Dear Admin' Dear Admins! As you may know already that the vote to bring back the Penguin Herald successfully passed. I am wondering if I will be able to manage it or maybe take part in developing it and posting frequently since I already have good skills from working on the Wikia's Facebook Page. Let me know what you think and you're thoughts. Thanks, Callum! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 22:27, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt Dear Admin Hey guys, I was looking at Callum's post (Im not sure if he sent it to you) and saying that Me and Phineas already have the Penguin Herald in control. We are making the newspaper (Mainly Phineas) and will be released soon. And to respond to callum, maybe. (You might get this twice i did something wrong :P) Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 22:57, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Exclusive Category Hi, Penguin-Pal, I was wondering if we could add an exclusive category to certain pages. Pages that inform someone that the item is exclusive, e.g. (ITEM) is an exclusive head item in Club Penguin, can have an exclusive category attached. Thank you for your time, User:Penguin Frost (talk) 01:31, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Green "S" Drink rename hi penguin pal can you rename the Green "S" Drink page to Green O-Berry Drink thanks. Peter879 (talk) 09:09, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Types of O-Berrys sorry i keep bothering you penguin-pal can u also get these picture(link below) to have no background and could you try to make all the pictures match because right now they dont im sorry i can not do it but im working on a really slow laptop thanks so much again http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/O%27_Berry#Types_of_O-Berries heres the link PS thanks for changing the name . Peter879 (talk) 09:30, September 24, 2014 (UTC) How ya doin' my good friend? Sorry I can't chat on the wiki chat, but this is the way i'm going to chat while I'm at school until the chat gets going up and good for me. So anyways, how ya doin'? Lets Smash! (talk) 21:08, September 24, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:How ya doin', My good friend? Thats great to hear, and no problem. Did ya see my 'A Little Message to all' blog? You're featured in it! Lets Smash! (talk) 21:11, September 24, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE:How ya doin', My Good Friend? Alright. Be sure to get the blog known, cause its getting kinda quiet in the blog lately. Lets Smash! (talk) 21:14, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Interview I will interview you in chat later or tomorrow. Thank you for cooperating.. '''Redidy Penguin (talk) 10:25, September 25, 2014 (UTC)' Grey Puffle Hello penguin pal could please tell me about the grey puffle/grey puffle glitch oh and is this what the glitch looks like i tryed to get it for about one hour but i couldn't get it so plz tell me thanks. Peter879 (talk) 12:44, September 25, 2014 (UTC) 'Vote Page' '''Hi P-P!' I am just messaging you regarding the vote page and the comment you made. You have a good point. If you disagree with the vote then you sure can remove it. May I ask you what do you mean by "it just seems to me like some people have taken user rights a bit too seriously recenntly." is this not allowed? If not let me know :P Also what do you mean by "We'll add a criteria for that anyway" ? Callum Fawsitt (talk) 21:07, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt Emoticons hi penguin pal http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Emoticons#Other_Emotes_2 on this page it has the section other emotes i have quite a few questions and i was wondering if you could answer them (PS these are in order top to bottom) 1.Old Laughing Face: what was the yahoo emote? 2.Skull: why was the skull removed? 3.Surprised: when if the Surprised emote used iv never seen it in night of the living sled? 4.& 5. King and Strange Tongue: these seen like they are temporary why are they in "others"? 6.Mad Face: why didn't they use it? it looked like a good emote thanks for answering Peter879 (talk) 01:05, September 27, 2014 (UTC) TheCartoonLover Offensive comment to Yellowperson-Returns Agent Unknown (talk) 06:57, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for the report. Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:00, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Please unlock my Page Will you plz unlock my page Please. Lavaguy64 (talk) 15:11, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Bad Chat Mod Hi Pengiun-Pal! You seem to have a misbehaving chat moderator, unfortunately :/ it'd be cool if you could check the logs, but in the meantime, I have a little screenshot of the situation. http://i.cubeupload.com/NcAZBA.png MrFast (talk) 23:05, September 27, 2014 (UTC) : Mr Fast, you made rude and mean comments to other users, this is not allowed, I know you were only kicked once before your 1 week ban but it was bad what you did. : Callum :: I said "flub". I also think that the wiki does not accept any form of lying. Please do not lie on the wiki. Or even in real life to be quite honest. My first kick was also a random and unprovoked kick which was bad enough itself. In all honesty, Chris should be demoted for his unlawful actions. :: MrFast (talk) 23:23, September 27, 2014 (UTC) ::: You know what else this wiki does not accept? Harassment of others. Which is what you did Mrfast... ::: Watatsuki (talk) 23:29, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :::: I also agree Watatsuki a lot he has a really good point :::: Callum Cammii1 begin mean Hey Penguin Pal cammii1 was mean on chat when mods and cpchatbot were'nt here Ecpg (talk) 11:40, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Double Redirect Cleanup Hi P-P, I've noticed that the vast majority of are due to a user having their name changed twice by Wikia. I was wondering if Syster would be capable of correcting these. If correcting those redirects are possible via a bot, that would be great. Thanks, Jeserator HTTR! 19:09, September 28, 2014 (UTC) userpage On my userpage, make the purple orange, and the blue black! Puffle Creatures Hey Penguin-Pal you know the bird puffle, well we used to have a monkey puffle page and a squirrel puffle page why dont we have them anymore if they were just like the bird puffle. Do you think we should bring them back or get rid of the bird puffle? also are there any other little known puffle creatures? also do you think we should make or mention the alien puffle(future puffle) the lion puffle(pin) or the ogor puffle(medeevil party). Peter879 (talk) 05:35, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Bird Puffle So do you think the bird puffle should be deleted?. Peter879 (talk) 06:01, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Adding Transcripts For CP Animated Shorts Hey P-P It's me, Kal-Agent =]. I would like to request something on the vote page. Making pages for transcripts for some Club Penguin Animated Shorts episodes such as Never Wake a Sleeping Sensei, Rockhopper vs. Mighty Squid and Puffle Trouble. To let you know, i have 51 mainspace edits giving me the right to vote so i would like to request this on the vote page. I will be fine with whatever you say. Kal-Agent signing off =] Agent Unknown (talk) 06:41, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Ghost Puffle hey penguin-pal is there any swfs of the ghost puffle yet?. Peter879 (talk) 00:48, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Pages for monthly catalogs? Kal-Agent reporting. I was wondering if we should have pages for the Penguin Style catalogs, such as January 2014 Furniture & Igloo Catalog and October 2014 Penguin Style, if others don't agree then we should have a community vote, i was just wondering if you would approve. Agent Unknown (talk) 07:52, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Helloo I had a question about replacing images. How do you change the name of the image? Like I wanted to call it, for example, "Pink Diva Sunglasses PC" when it's called "pinkdivasunglassespc". I couldn't figure it out last time :( Thanks, Fancypantsguy8 (talk) 14:39, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Abesnt notice Dear Administration, Just a heads-up, I will be absent from the wiki for the following week or two. School is demanding much more from me at the time, so I must focus primarily on that for now, even on the weekends. Thank you for your attention, Jeserator HTTR! 16:55, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Edits to Enter Chat Hey, Penguin-Pal. According to this, there is a wiki that automatically kicks users from chat who do not have a certain amount of edits. Would this be easy to implement in our wiki's chat? Something like 10 edits to be able to enter our chat would likely be enough. I remember that one of your concerns about this were that new users could not come to chat for help, but with the now, that shouldn't be a problem. I believe this would stop many chat invasions and greatly reduce the amount of bans from chat. Please let me know your thoughts, -- 02:43, October 12, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, I see. Well that's a shame. I find it strange though since Wikia blocks the image uploading feature from new users, but they don't limit the chat feature at all. :P I emailed Wikia about it. Thanks for the information. :-- 21:46, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Ok For now, would you like me to replace images without changing the name, or just uploading it instead of replacing the other image? Fancypantsguy8 (talk) 14:51, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Image derp Hi P-P, I seem to be having some trouble with this image. It appears to appear broken when looking at its thumbnail, but the full size shows fine. Also, on Island Adventure Party 2011 and Island Adventure Party 2010, it shows in the infobox, but on Island Adventure Parties it's broken. I first tried re-uploading it, no good. Then deleting and restoring only a part of is upload history, no good. Then deleting again and re-creating it, no good. I would just completely delete it then re-upload under a different file name, but it appears on a decent amount of pages. Also, for some reason, Wikia is not allowing me to fully restore it. When I attempt to, my screen just go blank and the url remains as "http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Undelete?action=submit". If you would be able to help me out with this, I would really appreciate it :P Thanks, Jeserator HTTR! 21:01, October 12, 2014 (UTC) :I've been having similar problems lately. My guess is that it's just a problem with Wikia's servers. It seems that all we can do for now is wait. :-- 22:31, October 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's only a temporary server issue. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:48, October 13, 2014 (UTC) New Puffles hey penguin-pal i was wondering how people were getting swfs of what the puffles look like in game if they have not came out?. heres a link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-WdzzIZowR4 Peter879 (talk) 06:53, October 13, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:New Puffles could you please give me links?. Peter879 (talk) 07:21, October 13, 2014 (UTC) RE RE RE RE:New Puffles HEY COULD THEY BE FOR NON MEMBERSS AS WELL. Peter879 (talk) 07:29, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Ghost Puffle Sprite is there a possiblity you can make a sprite from the gameon review thing thanks. PS i am a non member aswell do you have the 3rd party hat? Peter879 (talk) 12:52, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Strange Puffle hey penguin pal could you please tell me what this strange puffle is and is the puffle wearing a puffle hat? . Peter879 (talk) 10:52, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Puffle hats hey penuin pal could you please check that all puffle hats are on this list: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Puffle_Hats ps: who could i ask about the strange puffle. Peter879 (talk) 11:18, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Plz tell me sorry for othering so much PP but could you please tell me when you have checked the list thanks ps u know how u call me pete i like that. Peter879 (talk) 11:34, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Strange Puffle Again hey penguin pal u know with that strange puffle do you think we should give it a name thanks. Peter879 (talk) 09:06, October 15, 2014 (UTC) One More thing hey again penguin pal is this footage of the grey puffle real http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y9X0azX6OI4 also are you 13? i am Peter879 (talk) 09:28, October 15, 2014 (UTC) CHAT is being broken? Hello, this wiki's chat seems to be broken... and i can't go on that chat. :( --~ MAWILE IS LOVE, MAWILE IS LIFE (Talk) 13:52, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :It seems you are the only one on P-P... the heck are ya doin? -Watatsuki (talk) 14:10, October 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Weird cause it's been like that for 5 hours and i was wondering... Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:20, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Also, the bug is wikia-wide, last time i checked... --~ MAWILE IS LOVE, MAWILE IS LIFE (Talk) 14:37, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Chat not working Hey P-P, Recently, for 8 hours or so chat hasn't been working. I tried going on chat on both Firefox and Chrome. It didn't work. I'm just asking, is it only me? Or is Wikia just derping? Thanks! i liek cheez 20:08, October 15, 2014 (UTC) chat hey pp whats wrong with chat? and also a coulple of months ago i got a glitch so that i could not go on to the wiki can you explan that? thanks. Peter879 (talk) 08:55, October 16, 2014 (UTC) 'Holiday Period' Dear Admin! :) I will be away on vacation between Thursday Night, 16th of October until Sunday Night, 19th of October. Hope to see you soon! :) Regards, Callum! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 16:49, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt Chat please 17:43, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Cyberbulling for mt grammar again Ecpg (talk) 17:53, October 16, 2014 (UTC) The Images Thenoobfart123 Uploaded Thenoobfart123 uploaded images and the names of the images sound strange. It is DA then half of the F word. For proof, just go on Thenoob's userpage and you will see the names in the "Pages I'm following" box. Right now, IDK if the names of the images are bad or OK so that's why I'm asking you. The Puffle loves puffles! 19:32, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Do you think... This is a bit offensive and name calling? http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheRainbowDash2106#People_I_Dislike [[User:Penguin44eve|'I steal your cake!' ]] [[User_Talk:Penguin44eve|'Problem?' ]] 12:17, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Dear Admin, Hello P-P, Recently, TNK and Chris have been fighting about a picture. TNK claims that Chris swore at him in PM about a month ago. Chris claims it is fake and TNK is trying to frame him by telling a admin, TNK said he was going to intend to but was unable to do for some reason. I am investigating who is guilty, and who is innocent. My question is: Has TNK complained to you or anyone else about Chris? This a yes or no question. Respond me back on my talk page or in PM if I'm in chat. Thanks in advance! i liek cheez 18:16, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Hot Pink Puffle hey PP was the hot pink puffle real? also how do i contact club penguin now that they changed it?. Peter879 (talk) 11:54, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Gariwald's Puffle Hey pp could you please restore the page so i can clean up the page because i think it is a worth while page thanks!. Peter879 (talk) 09:10, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Halloween Party 2014 free items hey pp do you think you could add the free item and pictures i cant because i dont know what the names are or how to get good pictures also the pumpkin like pet item seens cool! thanks ps:you know how at the end of the quest on the 12th floor, you put all the pieces there and then you get a ghost puffle. well what do us non-members get!? Peter879 (talk) 07:32, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Logo Hi P-P! :) Why has the logo been changing to this when we had the plan to use the Anniversary Logo for the first week? Thanks, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt (talk) 17:15, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Logo Hi P-P! Ah okay I see. I spoke to Dps and a few other admins earlier and they all agreed that yours would be most suitable to use. As the chat is fairly quiet I dont think it is possible to get a chat vote. Maybe we could just use yours unless you can come up with a better idea. It would be ashame to leave it since 5 people have worked hard making them. Let me know what you think. Thanks, Callum! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 18:16, October 23, 2014 (UTC) PH without clothes? Hello there, can you please remove puffles and clothes from Puffle Handler's body with a swf decompiler (or whoever spelled that, idk.) Look like this: Thanks ~ --~ MAWILE IS LOVE, MAWILE IS LIFE (Talk) 19:36, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Wordmark Hey! I see your wordmark (sorry, I can't remember month of voting) and I like it. How did you created it? If you use a program (I'm sure, you use a program), which program? Ramona.Stewart Mesaj Düzenlemeler 23:04, October 23, 2014 (UTC)